From X to Y
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: Téléphone portable : appareil permettant d'appeler mais également d'envoyer des messages textes. Téléphone portable ou comment un appareil à l'aspect inoffensif peut devenir la source de vos "vrais" ennuis... surtout quand vous êtes Sawada Tsunayoshi !"


**From X to Y !**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Nyaho ! Voici un court OS dans lequel vous allez voir que la vie de Tsuna n'est pas de tout repos ! Inspirée des conversations des chat, la stupidité est au rendez-vous ! xD On espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Il étaitdéjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Tsuna bailla. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était allongé sur son lit à ne rien faire. Il s'ennuyait. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : Reborn était sorti pour la journée et sa mère avait emmené les enfants au parc avec Bianchi, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps de se reposer, ce qui était vraiment rare ces derniers temps. Il bailla de nouveau. Repos ou pas repos, il s'ennuyait vraiment...

Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer. Intrigué et heureux de cette distraction, il attrapa avidement l'appareil et jeta un coup d'œil à l'expéditeur.

« Ah ! Gokudera ! »

** Gokudera à Tsuna ~14:08~**

_Juudaime ! Je viens de croiser la bande du pervers à tête d'ananas ! Je crois qu'ils vous cherchent ! Veuillez rester chez vous s'il vous plaît !_

« "Le pervers à tête d'ananas"... Muk- Eeeh ?! Pourquoi... » soupira le futur Boss Vongola sentant déjà poindre une migraine.

**Tsuna à Gokudera ~14:09~**

_D-d'accord ! ;_ ;_

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:10~**

_Je viens de croiser ton chien de garde, il a marmonné quelque chose du genre "il faut que je prévienne le Jûdaime !", kufufu~. Il serait temps que tu abandonnes mon cher Tsunayoshi. Je ferai ton corps mien très bientôt, sois en sûr, fufu~._

Mieux valait rester chez soi en effet...

**Mukuro à Tsuna~14:11~**

_*et ne cherche surtout pas à t'enfuir. Je sais où tu te caches, kufufu~._

... ou pas !

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:11~**

_Hiyaaaa ! Pitié ne viens pas ! Ne viens pas chez moi ! _

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:12~**

_... En fait je bluffais, je ne savais pas où tu étais... Bon, ne bouge pas j'arrive ! Kufufu~._

« Oh mon dieu... Pourquoi moi ?! »

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:12~**

_... Pitié ? (;_ ;) Hiiiiyaaaa ! _

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:13~**

_J'aime quand tu me supplies ! Mais je préfère être là, c'est beaucoup plus amusant de te voir à genoux le visage en larmes, kufufufu~._

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:13~**

_... _

« C'est vraiment un malade ! Pourquoi il me harcèle même par texto… D'ailleurs... Comment est-ce qu'il a eu mon numéro ?! »

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:14~**

_Au fait... Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? C'est Reborn qui te l'a donné ?_

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:15~**

_Oui, c'est bien lui. Il a dit que c'était important de rester en contact avec le Boss n'importe où... Evidemment, je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux faire ! Tant que tu fais attention à ne pas abîmer ton corps, kufufu~._

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:15~**

_Ah...u.u_

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:16~**

_?_

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14 :16~**

_Non... C'est juste que Reborn t'a passé mon numéro... _

« Mince ! Pourquoi je lui ai envoyé ça ?! Il va croire que je ne le considère pas comme mon gardien ! »

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14 :17~**

_..._

« Et zut il doit être vexé ! Et vu qu'il arrive, mieux vaut qu'il soit de bonne humeur ! Quoi que… non ! Il faut que je trouve une explication ! »

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14 :17~**

_Et euh... T'arrêtes pas d'en avoir après mon corps .'' !_

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14 :18~**

_C'est dans la nature humaine d'être attiré par quelqu'un au point de vouloir son corps, fufu~ _

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14 :18~**

_Ouais mais toi... t'es pas humain..._

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14 :19~**

_..._

« Aaaah ! Maintenant il va vraiment me faire la gueule ! ... Mais pourquoi je me soucie de ça moi ?! Au contraire ! ... Mais je ... Ah ! Changer de sujet ! Voilà ! »

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14 :19~**

_Euh... Pourquoi mets-tu une vague (~) à chaque fois que tu ris ?_

« Ouais super comme changement de sujet, bravo Tsuna, tu pouvais pas faire pire… ! »

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14 :21~**

_Hum... Parce que ça donne plus de style à mon rire ?_

« Waouh, il a mis plus d'une minute à répondre. C'est parce qu'il a dû réfléchir pour justifier ça ? »

**Tsuna à Mukuro ~14 :21~**

_Ah ok !_

**Numéro inconnu à Tsuna ~14 :22~**

_Voiii ! Tu pourrais me passer le numéro de Takeshi stp ?!_

« Voii ?! ... Squalo ?! …Non mais sérieux, il prend même la peine de l'écrire... »

**Tsuna à Squalo ~14 :22~**

_C'est : 090 xx80 x59x._

**Squalo à Tsuna ~14 :22~**

_Voiii ! Merci gamin !_

« ... »

**Numéro inconnu à Tsuna ~14:25~**

_Dis-moi où est l'herbivore ananas ! Ou je te mordrai à mort !_

« Haaaaaa maintenant c'est Hibari ! Comment est-ce qu'il sait ?! Mieux vaut faire semblant de ne rien savoir ! ... Comme si c'était pas déjà assez avec Mukuro ! »

**Tsuna à Hibari ~14:26~**

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

**Hibari à Tsuna ~14:26~**

_Je ne suis pas du genre patient, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher herbivore !_

**Tsuna à Hibari ~14:26~**

_Je te jure que je ne sais vraiment pas !_

**Hibari à Tsuna ~14:27~**

_Hmm... Demande lui où il est alors ! è.é_

**Tsuna à Hibari ~14:29~**

_... Mais comment ?!_

**Hibari à Tsuna ~14:30~ **

_Le bébé m'a dit qu'il avait passé ton numéro à tous tes "gardiens", alors lui l'a forcément et, le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà envoyé des sms ! Et dépêche-toi herbivore, je n'aime pas attendre !_

**Tsuna à Hibari ~14:31~**

_Bon d'accord..._

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais mourir c'est sûr ! Mais si je le fais pas, Hibari me mordra à mort… »

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:32~**

_Euh... Hibari me demande où tu te trouves en ce moment . _

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:32~**

_Kufufu~ dis-lui que j'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui, j'ai autre chose de prévu !_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:32~ **

_... Ok._

« Avec un peu de chance ils ne se battront pas ! Quoi que s'ils se battaient, ils seraient trop occupés et ils me laisseraient probablement tranquille… »

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:35~ **

_Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas se battre aujourd'hui. _

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:36~**

_Donne-moi son numéro herbivore !_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:37~**

_090 x18 2769. _

« Ouf... Enfin du calme ! Il devrait me laisser tranquille maintenant.

- BRRrr!

- ... »

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:39~**

_Tu lui as passé mon numéro ?_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:40~**

_Par pitié laissez-moi tous les deux T.T_

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~14:41~**

_Kufufu~ je t'avais dit que je préférais que tu attendes que je sois là pour me supplier !_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~14:41~ **

_Maiiiiis ! Arrête avec ça ! Et ne viens surtout pas !_

« C'est un malade… Ah, un autre texto d'Hibari. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?! »

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:43~ **

_Alors comme ça, ce pervers a d'autres plans ?! Je vais lui faire la peau mais avant ça je dois te mordre à mort !_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:43~**

_O.O pourquoi ?_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14h:44~**

_L'ananas m'a dit qu'il comptait faire ton corps sien aujourd'hui ! C'est hors de question !_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:45~**

_Hors de question ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:45~ **

_Oublie ! Tu es chez toi là ?_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:46~ **

_Oui ?... Pourquoi ?_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:47~**

_Ce pervers risque de venir là-bas, alors si je suis chez toi je pourrais le mordre à mort !_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:47~ **

_NOOOOON !_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:48~ **

_Tu veux que je te morde aussi ?_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:48~ **

_Oo non ?!_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:49~**

_Pff ! Herbivore !_

« Mon dieu, mieux vaut ne pas le contredire... Je préfère ne plus rien dire... »

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:53~**

_... Tu comptes vraiment venir ?_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:53~ **

_Je me dirige vers ta maison !_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:54~ **

_O.O pitié ?_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:54~ **

_Hmpf ! Digne d'un herbivore !_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:55~ **

_Aaah ! Arrête de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas un herbivore !_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:55~ **

_Si !_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:55~ **

_Non !_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:56~ **

_SI ! (et j'ai raison alors la ferme ou je te mords !)_

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:56~ **

_NOON !_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:56~ **

...

** Tsuna à Hibari ~14:57~ **

_C'est marrant, par sms tu parles bcp plus :)_

** Hibari à Tsuna ~14:57~**

_Et ça a l'air de te plaire, alors je ne réponds plus._

** Tsuna à Hibari ~15:00~ **

...

** Hibari à Tsuna ~15:01~ **

_J'arrive._

**Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:08~**

_Je suis outré !_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~15:09~**

_Pourquoi ? ToT_

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:10~**

_Tu l'autorises à venir mais moi tu refuses ?_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~15:11~**

_T'es dangereux et t'as des pensées bizarres me concernant __

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:12~**

_Ah ! Parce que l'alouette n'en a pas peut-être ?! Aaaah il est si pur... Ou stupide peut-être ? _

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~15:13~**

_Eeeeh é_è ! Ça veut dire quoi ?_

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:13~**

_Aaaah... Si tu savais ! Bref ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça !_

** Mukuro à Hibari ~15:16~**

_Tu vas chez Tsunayoshi-kun ?_

** Hibari à Mukuro ~15:16~**

_Tch ! T'as intérêt à y être !_

** Mukuro à Hibari ~15:17~**

_Trop prévisible !_

** Hibari à Mukuro ~15:17~**

_Et ne l'appelle pas par son prénom !_

** Mukuro à Hibari ~15:18~**

_Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse l'alouette kufufu~._

** Hibari à Mukuro ~15:18~**

_T'es un homme mort !_

** Mukuro à Hibari ~15:20~**

_Et en plus tu varies dans tes menaces pour changer tiens ! Moi qui pensais que ta vie se résumait à mordre les gens... Comme un chihuahua !_

** Hibari à Mukuro ~15:22~**

_Vtff !_

** Mukuro à Hibari ~15:24~**

_Mais o.o ! Tu connais aussi le langage sms ?! On progresse, on progresse ! Tu finiras peut-être bientôt par m'envoyer des messages d'amour qui sait, kufufu~._

** Hibari à Mukuro ~15:25~**

_..._

** Mukuro à Hibari ~15:26~**

_Je plaisantais mon petit Kyô-chan~ 3._

** Hibari à Mukuro ~15:28~**

_Crève connard ! Et t'as pas intérêt à poser tes sales pattes de pervers d'ananas sur Sawada !_

** Mukuro à Hibari ~15:19~**

_Je vais me gêner !_

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:22~**

_Bon, j'arrive !_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~15:23~**

_Aaah ! J'en ai marre, j'abandonne..._

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:24~**

_Abandonne-moi ton corps tant que tu y es, kufufu~ !_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~15:25~**

_Non mais ça va pas ?! Arrête avec ça ! Mon corps n'appartient qu'à moi !_

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:25~**

_Pffff ! LOOOOOOOOOOOL ! _

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~15:26~**

_O.O ... C'est méchant._

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:27~**

_Va pas pleurer pour ça ! Je te taquine !_

** Tsuna à Mukuro ~15:27~**

_Moi ça me fait pas rire... :'(_

** Mukuro à Tsuna ~15:28~**

_._

** Gokudera à Tsuna ~15:30~**

_Jûdaime, je suis devant chez vous !_

« Alors pourquoi tu n'entres pas au lieu de m'envoyer un texto... ? Soupira le futur Boss Vongola. Enfin, on va lui répondre de la même façon si ça peut lui faire plaisir... »

** Tsuna à Gokudera ~15:33~**

_Reeeentre chez toi stp !_

** Gokudera à Tsuna ~15:35~**

_N'ayez crainte ! Je vous protégerai de l'autre taré de pervers !_

** Tsuna à Gokudera ~15:34~**

_C'est justement ça qui me fait peur... _

« Pourvu que j'arrive à le faire partir avant l'arrivée d'Hibari ou de Mukuro ! Mais il est tellement têtu que-

« BOUUM !

- Naaaan ! Ça commence ! Pitié épargnez-moi ! »

Tsuna se planqua sous sa couverture, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le vacarme qui prenait place à l'extérieur. Il attendit. Vingt bonnes minutes passèrent et soudain le calme revint. Tsuna prit son portable légèrement tremblant et composa rapidement le numéro de son auto-proclamé bras droit. Il sentit un soulagement entendant qu'on décrochait. Il devait avoir survécu finalement.

« G-Gokudera-kun ? Est-ce que t'es encore vivant ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hmpf !

- Hiibariii-san ?! Q-qu'as-tu fait à Gokudera ?!

- Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles ! Cet herbivore suicidaire est toujours vivant si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- ...

- Bon maintenant, sors de- enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je vais te mordre à mort ! » furent les dernières paroles d'Hibari avant qu'il ne parte à la poursuite de Mukuro qui s'était enfui en courant.

Tsuna soupira soulagé que tout ça soit enfin fini. Hibari allait courser l'illusionniste pendant des heures, il ne risquait donc plus rien.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à sa porte...

« Kufufu~

- Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Mu-Mukuro ! Co-comment ?!

- Je pensais que l'alouette serait plus futée que ça et découvrirait que j'avais utilisé une simple illusion... Hmpf ! Je suis un peu déçu par ma Némesis mais bon, tout ce qui compte est que cela ait fonctionné. Maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuse tous les deux, kufufu~

- De-de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu~

- A-ah bon ?

- Kufufu~ ne sois pas aussi timide, allez, approche~. » Termina Mukuro avec un sourire des plus inquiétant.

Ce soir-là, quand Reborn et sa mère rentrèrent, ils retrouvèrent Tsuna calfeutré sous sa couverture, tremblant comme une feuille et poussant des cris d'un air traumatisé.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Un autre avec les personnages de la Varia devrait arriver dans pas (trop) longtemps.

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD).


End file.
